The present invention relates to printing presses and more specifically to multi-drive printing presses including folders and folder superstructures.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,944,644 discloses each of the individual printing press units and folder units having its own drive motor, and the main drive shafts, or preferably the motor shafts themselves, are all aligned and are provided with clutch mechanisms that permit a mechanical connection between at least one folder drive and a selected number or group of press unit drives to mechanically secure synchronism of all press units co-operating with the folder upon a single web of paper.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,408,747 discloses the drive for a printing machine. Angle control of the electric motors is performed by computer motor controls within the framework of the machine control system. Accordingly, the electric motors are connected to the machine control system.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,058 discloses a method for presetting motor phase in a web printing press. Initial motor phase can be determined or refined through operator-experience for a particular job, and noted or stored in any manner and then provided to the plate or image making equipment. The controller may control the first and second drive motors in synchronous fashion, even though the drive motors are independent. The controller also can receive an input from the folder or other press components. The input for example can provide a zero or other reference position indicating the cut position of the webs. The desired print position for each web can be based on this reference.